The Deep End
by undsy1525
Summary: Is there anything more infuriating than waking up on the Godforsaken Forbidden Forest floor in nothing but your pajamas to protect you from its not so charming inhabitants? Affirmative. Bloody Potion Masters. So AU it hurts. Time Travel. Younger, and dare I say it, snarkier Snape. Indulgent drabble fun. SS/OC
1. Prologue: The Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer: Merely all in good fun. **

What was that noise?

Savannah blinked rapidly to clear her eyes, but her senses remained swallowed by the darkness. With a small, almost silent squeak, she rubbed her eyes for good measure. Blast, it was definitely another blackout. As she gritted her chattering teeth, she realized that she was cold. Freezing, even. Mumbling incoherently under her breath, Savannah stretched down with one hand to pull her blanket back up, but couldn't reach it. With a defeated sigh, she began to stand up, but froze when her hands and feet touched the unmistakable grit and give of the dusty earth.

She's dreaming. She must be. As this realization sunk in, she let out a relieved and drawn out exhalation, but froze yet again when her eyes began to take in her surroundings for the first time. Vigilantly, she raised herself into a crouching position, and scanned the overwhelming trees surrounding her. Trees that were nothing like her tame woodlands from home. This forest did not whisper ferocity; it screamed it.

As silently as possible, Savannah stood, and rubbed her arms in a vain effort to attain some warmth, looking around cautiously. Glumly, she admitted to herself that there was a small, miniscule, microscopic chance that she was not dreaming. Hard to believe, but Savannah Cartwright was a relatively rational thinker, and she knew that dreaming or not, she needed to find a way out of here.

A twig snapped in the near distance. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see in the broken moonlight. Standing still, Savannah called out softly, "Hello? Effie? Is anyone there? I…"

Definite footfalls caused Savannah to trail off into silence, and she clutched her arms, suddenly wary. Her eyes searched the nearby forest floor, seeking anything that could pass as a weapon. Unfortunately, the ground was carpeted with pinecones, a few twigs, and patches of peat and various lichens. Bending at the waist, she gingerly grabbed a handful of moss-covered rocks, and swallowed nervously.

Needless to say, she didn't feel very confident.

Slowly, the steps neared. Straightening as silently as possible, she waited. Finally, a shadowed figure was visible, but branches and low growing vegetation obscured most of the body. Whoever it was had unruly hair, and smelled decidedly rancid.

Not exactly comforting.

A harsh voice reached her from behind the trees, and Savannah startled.

"You do not belong here, human."

Her breathing became rapid and erratic as the first figure came into full view, promptly followed by no less than ten of the same... creatures. Eyes wide, and fists clenched, she opened and shut her mouth a few times in a soundless state of shock.

She didn't have to look behind her to know that they had circled around her, blocking off any chance for escape. The nearest creature huffed loudly. A centaur. Even as her brain provided the name from her adolescent obsession with reading every fantasy novel she could find, Savannah was shaking her head in disbelief.

It, he—bared his teeth at her and advanced a few steps, his hooves scraping the ground in agitation. As he neared, Savannah noticed the rustic but lethal bow and sheath of arrows at his back, and her stomach plummeted.

Wake up! Wake up!

Just in case, she pinched herself really quick, but as luck would have it, nothing happened. Suddenly fed up with the entire scenario—she was always grouchy when she did not sleep well, but this dream was really too much—Savannah stomped up to the centaur and poked him in the chest. Not too gently, either.

"Bane-"

The centaur, which she now knew to be, quite fittingly, named Bane snorted and effortlessly snatched her up into the air, and over his shoulder before she even had a chance to feel foolish for baiting him. She kicked and screamed, putting up a decent fight, but he appeared not to notice.

Attempting to speak over the sound of her ruckus, a more peaceful centaur approached Bane, reasoning with him patiently.

"We must take her to Dumbledore at once, he will need to be notified of all that has happened here tonight. You saw the shift, Bane. Come. Let us, ah, escort her in a bit more dignified manner."

But Bane gritted his teeth, and with a brooding frown, galloped away with the nettlesome human screaming incoherently over his shoulder.

Author's Note: I hope that you guys understand that this is a side story that I am writing just for fun, and my main focus is going to be on Still I Rise. Because of that, the chapters for The Deep End are going to be short, but updated frequently.

Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter One: Firenze

**Disclaimer: Merely all in good fun.**

Savannah lost it. This was it. She was going off the deep end. As she was roughly sprinted through the forest, the overpowering smell of this creature fused with her increasing hysteria, and she couldn't help it. She screamed herself hoarse. She screamed herself blind.

Bane reached the edge of the forest near the wizards' strange plant-houses, and pawed the ground resentfully. Everyone was right behind him, and he took a few steps towards the castle, and then did an about-face, fronting the herd. With an indifferent smirk on his face, Bane dropped the irksome, unsightly human without warning. She fell with a satisfying crash. Bane reared up, careful to bruise her head with his hooves, and galloped back into the forest without a backwards glance.

Savannah cringed and looked around wildly. They were all gone! With a relieved sigh, she started pushing herself up off of her knees when she saw a centaur coming towards her alone. She gasped, fell back on her hands, and hastily scrambled away from the approaching creature.

The centaur held his hands up and stopped his approach at the sight of her obvious panic. "Please, human, I mean you no harm. I can take you to your kind, if you will let me?"

She stared up at this odd centaur, and was surprised to be slightly reassured by his astonishing blue eyes. His gaze was very direct, and seemed to convey honesty. Savannah bit her lip, and after a minute's hesitation, began to stand up once more. When she had righted herself, she lurched to the side involuntarily, her head reeling sickeningly.

"Oh!" She clutched her knees and tried to breathe evenly while the vertigo eased away, leaving a dull throbbing in its wake. A snort could be heard nearby, and Savannah raised her aching eyes. The centaur had come much closer, and was looking down at her with a frown on his pale face. "Let me help you."

Savannah closed her eyes, and started to walk away from the edge of the forest. "I think I'm okay… I'm sorry, I don't… I don't know what to call you."

A rich chuckle filled the air, and the centaur held her arm to help support her if she was going to be stubborn enough to try to walk. "My name is Firenze, and I would be honored if you would use it."

Savannah tripped over an uneven bit of ground, but he stopped her from falling. "Oh, thank you, Firenze." She smiled at him uncertainly, and he nodded once. "My name is Savannah. I don't… I think I must be dreaming. Odd dream. Where is this, exactly?"

"Ah, the answer to that is incredibly complicated." Savannah stopped walking abruptly, and put her hand to her head. "I don't…"

Before she could object again, Firenze lifted Savannah up, and cradled her in his arms. "You need help."

She closed her eyes, and tried to ignore the throbbing that was making thought difficult. Firenze carried her swiftly through the grounds, and after a minute she mumbled, "You smell a lot better than that other guy."

Firenze picked up his gait, and when he arrived at the castle doors, he carefully reared up and pounded his front hooves on the heavy door. Looking down, he realized that Savannah had either fallen asleep or passed out, but he hazarded a shout. "Dumbledore! A wizard! Anyone!"

When there was no answer, he let out a feral growl, reared up again, intending to pound on the door again, but the door opened by a stoic wizard in midnight blue sleeping robes.

Firenze stepped back quickly, and gained his balance. "Dumbledore," he said through clenched teeth. "You have got a huge problem."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Any feedback is gratefully received.**


	3. Chapter Two: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Merely all in good fun.**

Dumbledore nodded serenely at Firenze and looked curiously at the woman sheltered in his arms. "Do come in, Firenze. Thank you for keeping her safe. We will take her to Poppy immediately."

Dumbledore set off down the hall quickly, and Firenze kept up easily, though he was a little wary of how loudly his hooves echoed around the room. He was used to the soft carpet of the Forbidden Forest floor, and this cold stone was somewhat unnerving. He was increasingly curious though, and his head whipped from side to side, taking in every detail raptly.

Firenze stood meekly near Dumbledore as the wizard opened a door, and called out to the mediwitch. "Poppy!"

A grey haired witch appeared at the door of her office, and then rushed towards them. She never seemed to notice how unusual it was to have a centaur in her hospital wing, and she merely led them to the nearest bed and helped settle the woman on the mattress. Immediately, she began inspecting the woman's head, and tutting sympathetically. As she gently touched the end of her wand to the tangled and bloody dark hair, the young woman groaned softly.

Dumbledore and Firenze gave Poppy Pomfrey and her new patient space, and receded to the nearest corner. Dumbledore began to question Firenze quietly about what had happened, who this young lady was, and why she was here. Firenze was just explaining about what he had seen; He had been watching and tracking the stars with his fellow herd when suddenly Serpens Caput, the Serpents Head, and Serpens Cauda, the Serpents tail completely disappeared, only to reappear a minute later in a vastly wrong segment of the sky. The Serpent Bearer remained in place. Less than a minute later, the two sub-constellations reappeared in their original, and natural setting. The sight had filled him with a disquieting feeling of foreboding. They had retired to their resting site, murmuring despondently among themselves when the winds changed and they had smelled something new upon the wind; something very like a wizard but not quite. Other. The herd had immediately set off, and quickly found Savannah disoriented in the forest.

"Her name is Savannah?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but that is all I kn—"

The subject of their discussion sat up weakly but determinedly, and interrupted the centaur. "Firenze?" She eyed the kind looking woman at her side and was relieved to be amongst humans once more. "Where am I?"

The three adults in the room looked at each other before answering and Savannah took the time to study the room and it's occupants. The thin, matronly lady at her side smiled at her kindly, and Savannah's shoulders relaxed. Her head felt better, and she touched it curiously. It felt much, much better.

The tall man standing in the corner with Firenze was the first to answer her question, and he stepped forward into the light so that she could see him better. "You are at Hogwarts, young one. Would you mind very much if I asked you a few questions?"

Savannah pulled up her knees, and hugged them. A frown marred her face as she asked, "Hogwarts?" She did not want to offend anyone with her astonishment at the unlikely and crude sounding name. "I have… never heard of… Hogwarts, you say?"

The old man pulled absently on his long beard, "Ah, yes. Well, it is an unconventional name, but all the more fitting hence. May I ask what your full name is, Savannah?"

She colored slightly as she answered. "Oh, I'm sorry. Of course. My name is Savannah Cartwright." She stuck her arm, and Dumbledore shook it warmly.

His eyes twinkled as he introduced everyone. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Cartwright. I am Albus Dumbledore, I wont bore you with my many middle names, and you have met Firenze here, thankfully. This is Poppy Pomfrey; she healed your head injury for you. How are you feeling?"

Her eyebrows rose at his speech, and she bit the inside of her lip before replying. "I feel great, actually." She looked at the woman next to her and smiled hesitantly. "Thank you."

Poppy nodded and patted her hand.

"Can you tell us where you are from, Miss Cartwright?"

"Oh, um, certainly. I live in Tennessee, in America, at University. I have been getting my Botany and Horticulture degree…" She trailed off for a minute. "Your accents are… where exactly is Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore answered matter of factly, though he was frowning slightly. "Hogwarts is located in Scotland. How long have you been studying Horticulture?"

"Scotland?" Her eyes were wide and she was beginning to feel a little dizzy. Was she still dreaming? She honestly could not say.

"Erm, yes. What… year is it where you live?" Dumbledore was very pragmatic, and he had ultimately decided to cross off all worst-case scenarios from his list of possibilities first.

Savannah looked around at the three faces listening raptly. "Well, it's 1998, of course."

The three faces in the room blanched, and she blinked rapidly at their looks of shock. "What? What is it?"

Firenze stepped forward, and eyed her very curiously. "Savannah, the year is 1991."

**Author's note: Oh, you guys. I cannot wait to write the next chapter. Enter Severus Snape! I am finishing up Chapter Nine for Still I Rise, and as soon as it is done, I am going to get started on Chapter Three for this. **

**Please R&R! (:**


	4. Chapter Three: An Unscheduled Meeting

**Disclaimer: Merely all in good fun.**

Savannah reared back against her pillow in disbelief. "That's not… possible." Her eyes welled up as she took in their equally troubled faces. "How could that be possible?"

Albus frowned and released the breath that he had been holding. "It's unfortunate, to be sure, though not unheard of, Miss Cartwright. Try not to worry, we will sort it out in due time. Why don't you get some rest and we will convene later." He turned to go, and glanced back after he had reached the door. "Pardon me, are you hungry? It would be no trouble for the house elves to bring you something to eat."

Savannah's mouth dropped open, and she could only shake her head. She began muttering under her breath about house elves, centaurs, and the stubborn likelihood that this was all just a dream.

Firenze hesitated before leaving, and then walked up next to her hospital bed, and took her hand in his. "Savannah, daughter of the night, if there is anything I could do to be of service to you, never hesitate to ask. Good night."

Savannah bit her lip, and nodded, smiling at him weakly.

Poppy smoothed her bangs away from her forehead, checking her temperature in the process. With a worried and tight expression, she nodded at the young lady before her and murmured, "Here you go, dearie. Would you like to have a few minutes to yourself in the bathroom before you get some rest? I have got a sleeping potion for you, but it can wait a few minutes."

Savannah smiled warmly, and squeezed the older lady's hand. "That would be delightful, thank you." She stood up slowly, and stretched before following Poppy to the large bathroom.

"If there is anything that you need, just shout. I may be in my office when you are done, that's the door right over there. Take your time." Poppy patted Savannah's shoulder and left her to her own devices.

Savannah gazed around the large stone room in wonder. There were no windows, and it was a little odd to feel so boxed in, but the warmth from the many flaming sconces softened the room. She walked over to the sink, and began washing her hands. She eyed the inviting bathtub behind her in the mirror longingly, but she was beginning to feel the effects of her sleep deprived and eventful night.

Savannah yawned hugely, and was about to turn towards the door, when a pair of pajamas appeared on the counter next to her. Her hand flew to her throat, and after a minute passed and nothing else happened, Savannah touched them carefully with one finger. Good grief, she thought, they were real. Hesitantly, she changed out of her own battered and torn pajamas and quietly thanked the room before she exited, at a loss of what else to do.

Poppy was rearranging a cabinet, and looked surprised to see her so soon. "Done already, then? Okay, dear, I've got your dreamless sleep potion ready right here."

Savannah eyed the bottle skeptically and picked it up gingerly. "I am actually quite tired, Miss Poppy, I don't think I will need anything to help me sleep."

"I understand dearie, but this will ensure that you don't dream at all, and your body can focus only on repairing itself."

Savannah started and rubbed her eyes blearily. "Dreams… I was having the most awful dream. Before I woke up in the forest." She shivered, and held the small vial in her hand more confidently, supposed potion or not. "A man with hair black as night, and a huge serpent." She met Poppy's eyes. "I hate it when I dream of death."

In one fluid motion, Savannah tossed back the contents of the tiny vial.

Poppy sighed, and caught the young lady before she dropped to the floor. She was not used to treating muggles, that much was apparent. With a quick lightening charm, she carried Miss Cartwright to the bed, and tucked her in. Nodding with satisfaction, for her vitals were excellent, Poppy left the Hospital Wing as quickly as her old legs would carry her.

She walked determinedly towards Dumbledore's office, and was not surprised to meet Filius in the halls. He smiled at her graciously, and inclined his head. "I just received a summons from Minerva for an emergency meeting, I wonder what could be going on?"

Quietly, Poppy began filling him in on what had happened, but they arrived at the stone gargoyle before she could finish. Distractedly, Filius gave the password, "Pumpkin Pasties," and asked for the second time, "Are you quite sure?"

"Yes, indeed. I am not sure what to make of it. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that Dumbledore already has several theories." They shared a knowing look, and the door before them opened.

Dumbledore greeted them with a tight smile from the fireplace and nodded at Poppy with amusement in his eyes. "I see that you beat Minerva, Poppy. She called you but you were already gone. Very glad you are here. Well, that is everyone." He gestured for them all to join him at the fireplace, just as many overstuffed red armchairs appeared. "We have called you all here to inform you of what has occurred at midnight." He nodded graciously at Firenze, who was resting his legs on a large rug.

Firenze began to describe what he had witnessed, and where he had found the young lady, Savannah. At that point, Dumbledore took over again, and started to explain whom she was and where and when she had come from. There were many gasps all around the circle, but there was only one snort.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at the thin and sallow man in the corner. "Care to make an observation, Severus?"

Severus Snape leaned back in his distastefully red chair with a ready frown on his face. "It's obvious to me that she is some sort of imposter. Suddenly appearing out of time and space? What utter preposterous—"

Firenze stood up and glowered at the Potions Master. "Do you dare refute my testimony? Are you calling me a liar?"

Severus sneered, and pretended to dust off his robes. "A liar, no, but perhaps you were dreaming. Or hallucinating. Perchance you had one wild mushroom too many—"

Firenze snorted, and pointed one finger at Snape. "You are a fool, Severus Snape! Savannah is not an imposter, or a liar. Defenseless in the Forbidden Forest, at the mercy of Merlin knows what, what kind of plan is that for infiltration? It is no plan at all, and pointless besides, because I know what I saw!"

Severus' lip curled, but he was prevented from replying when Dumbledore hastily stepped in. "That is quite enough. Bequeath it to me to ask for observations. Merlin, give me strength. May I have everyone's word to watch out for Miss Cartwright, and protect the girl? Yes, Severus, protect! Don't raise your eyebrows at me, lad, I know exactly what you are thinking."

Titters broke out around the circle, and Poppy was the first one to reply. "You know my answer, Albus."

Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Firenze, Charity, Hagrid, Aurora, Sybill—even Binns and Filch readily agreed. Dumbledore watched the brooding emotions pass across Severus' face as he waited patiently. Finally, Severus stood up, and his eyebrows drew together in a tight line. "I will not protect Miss Cartwright—but I will certainly be watching her very closely."

Without so much as a terse farewell, Severus turned and strode out of the room, his robes billowing in his wake.

Author's Note: Well, there you have it, two chapters in one day. (: How about a little thank you note?


	5. Chapter Four: Impressions

**Disclaimer: Merely all in good fun.**

Artificial sunlight beamed merrily through the charmed windowpane, and Severus threw his covers back in disgust. He gave up on sleep with the dawn, and climbed out of the plush bed. With a grunt, Severus pulled his shoes on, then quickly and robotically changed into his work robes. Stretching slightly, he strode across the large bare room and through his sparse living quarters. Without pausing, he veered towards the revolving bookcase that led into his private potions laboratory.

Severus was nearly finished with the process of brewing a large quantity of pepper-up potion for this school year when Poppy's face appeared in the unused and bare fireplace. "Severus, I need a moment of your time."

He grunted without looking away from the fairly simple potion, pretending to be engrossed in his work. After he deliberately kept her waiting for two and a half minutes, Severus pulled his wand out of his sleeve and cast stasis on the brew. Only then did he look up, and he felt a little smug at the annoyed expression on her face. Riling up Poppy was a favorite pastime of his.

Severus dusted his robes off, and sighed melodramatically. "What do you want, woman?"

Poppy tried not to roll her eyes; really she did, but bugger if they did not have a mind of their own. She searched for inner-patience, and breathed through her nose ten times before she opened her mouth. "Severus, I need the headache potions restocked now, if you please. Do you have anything else that is ready to be moved? I have been clearing cabinets out all morning, and everything is in order."

Severus waved his hand in dismissal, and turned towards the cabinets. "I was planning on delivering them after lunch, but I can do it now. Of course I don't need help, don't be daft. What's the big hurry though? Did Sybill deplete her hangover potions, and drink too much cooking sherry again?"

Poppy tried not to smile, "No—well, not that I have been made aware. Actually, Savannah has a migraine, and all of the charms I have used have not helped at all. I am confident that your potion—"

Severus stopped, a static expression freezing his features. "Of all the hare-brained, inconsiderate, impetuous—"

Poppy raised one eyebrow, "Are you quite finished, Severus?"

He glared at her and added two more of his favorite adjectives, more out of spite than anything. "Insufferable, and paltry pretenses."

Poppy coughed, and eyed him squarely. "Don't keep her waiting."

Severus crossed his arms dismissively, and did not reply.

Poppy began to back out of the grate, but paused, pursing her lips. "You know, Severus, you have yet to even meet the girl. One could almost think your avoidance was… cowardly." Her face dimpled as she had the desired effect, and she pulled her head out of the fireplace, closing the connection before he could hex her.

Severus gritted his teeth, and flexed his hands a few times before walking determinedly over towards his storage cabinets. Bloody interfering woman. He would show her.

Severus gathered up the large crate in his arms and stalked over to the fireplace with a firm scowl on his face. He called out his destination, "Hospital Wing" between clenched teeth. Easily shouldering his way through the revolving flames and ash before they had settled, he slammed the crate down on a nearby table.

Poppy had an infuriating smug look on her face, and Snape narrowed his eyes at her, before he noticed the small woman staring at him from the corner of the room with a horror-struck expression on her face. Her dark brown eyes were huge, and she was gaping at him as if he were a monster. That needled him somewhat. He sounded harsher than usual as he bellowed at her, "What?"

She looked taken aback, and her hand reached for her throat in a gesture of fright. "You—you—you—"

He never had a good impression on women, but he had never struck one incoherent. He raised his eyebrows at her, and with a sweeping gesture of his hand, he indicated for her to continue. "Yes?"

Savannah took a breath and swallowed nervously. She stood up and walked towards him, inspecting him closely. Severus looked over at Poppy nervously, suddenly sure that this woman was cracked. There was something really off about her.

Savannah felt her forehead weakly, and creased her brow.

"It is you. Severus Snape."

His eyebrows raised even higher as he subtly leaned away from her cautiously. "Yes…"

Savannah's eyes met Poppy's, and she closed them tight, suddenly feeling exhausted. Her hands slightly trembled as she fleetingly met his questioning gaze. She bit her lip, and whispered into the still room. "I saw you… in a dream." She hugged herself as she told him the awful truth. "I saw you die."

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please review!

I think Severus is incredibly brave, but I can see him being a little afraid of Savannah, lol.


	6. Chapter Five: Leaping to Conclusions

Severus raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms coolly. "Is that all, Miss Cartwright? No grim? No crystal ball?"

Savannah looked taken aback at his cool exterior, and was still reeling from the idea of her dream being about a real person, and what the implications could possibly be. Perhaps, hopefully, she was somehow mistaken, but as she stared up at his fathomless eyes, she gulped. There was no mistaking this man.

She closed her eyes to block out his obvious disdain, and tried to concentrate. "Chaos everywhere. You were looking for… Harry Potter. And a man who—"

Severus took a shocked step back, and eyed her with extreme caution. Poppy was little more than a statue as she stared at Savannah, an almost comical look of appall on her creased face.

Severus interrupted her, his voice barely above a whisper, his hand gripping his wand in his pocket. "What did you say?"

Savannah eyed them both beseechingly, her heart thumping heavily under her loose middy blouse. It was apparent from their demeanors that she had said something wrong. "I am sorry. This is all absurd isn't it?" Her glittering eyes as dark as the richest soil pleaded with Poppy, and the old woman seemed to unfreeze in stages.

Eventually, Poppy tried to speak past the lump in her throat. "How did you? Where did you hear that name?"

Savannah frowned, and said the name in question. "Harry Potter? In my dream, the same one with, er—" She glanced at Severus, and coughed nervously. "With you in it. He was with you when, when…" She trailed off, frightened by the stark intensity on the dark man's face before her.

Severus' mind was lurching, trying to assimilate some form of balance. Without a breath of warning, he reached out, and grabbed this incongruous woman firmly by her arm, and pulled her towards the door. He ignored both her and Poppy's cries of surprise, and half dragged, half pulled her down several halls and to the familiar stone gargoyle.

Poppy was running behind after him, her hand holding her coif-like bonnet, shouting the worst obscenities she could think of at the impossible man stalking down the hall like a thestral with its prey. "Severus, you maddening excuse for a wizard, what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing? Stop at once!"

He paid her no mind, possibly because she had so very little experience insulting people, that he was able to easily ignore her trifling attempt. Well! He would make an excellent sounding board; she would wear his ears out as she practiced, after this insanity was over.

Severus barked at the statue to get the hell out of his way, and having enough sense, the gargoyle quickly acquiesced. His eyebrows were knit in a tight line, and he tuned the women out as they ascended. When they had reached the end, Severus threw Albus' door open, and pulled the impostor in with him.

The old man stood up abruptly at the scene before him. "Severus, what in the world—"

Severus growled low and menacingly, and pushed the woman away from him. She stumbled, and Poppy rushed to Savannah, helping her before she fell. Poppy looked at him reproachfully, her eyes on fire; but Savannah merely cried silently, bewildered, and hurt. She hugged her arms to herself, trying to ignore her throbbing limb.

Severus pointed at her, his hand shaking slightly as he bellowed, "Do you believe me now? This—this fraud is after Harry Potter!"


	7. Chapter Six: Visions

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose to alarming heights. "Are you quite mad, Severus? The girl is after no such thing."

Severus countered him, a stubborn tilt to his chin. "I can assure you, I heard his name from her lips clear as day. How could she possibly know of him, if she is nothing but a muggle, as she has claimed? Obviously, she is a liar."

Savannah's jaw dropped, and she let go of Poppy's arm. "You-you-pig headed, unpleasant, contemptible man! I saw him in a dream, I never said that I meant him any harm."

Severus rolled his ebony eyes in derision. "How… convincing."

Dumbledore sighed, and kept his curious eyes on the young lady. "Severus, please. A dream, Savannah? Do you mind recounting this dream in detail?"

Savannah nodded, after a short pause. Dumbledore smiled at her encouragingly, and beckoned for them all to take a seat. Severus was the last to take a chair, and he sat down in painful slow motion, with a forced neutral expression fixed on his face.

Savannah took a breath, and closed her eyes. After a minute, she began. "It was a small, dingy, and broken room. You kept saying that you could go find him, you could find Harry Potter. The vile looking creature that you were pleading with said—" She opened her eyes, and peeked a glance at the tense man two chairs down from hers. He pointedly looked away, and Savannah sighed.

"He-it-I am not sure, told you that you were no longer needed, and then called for a huge snake. He called it a name, but I cannot remember…" She paused, and bit her lip. "The snake bit you, and the creature left. Out of the shadows, a boy approached. You told him something, but I could not hear most of it. There were two other young people with him, and they watched uncomfortably as you… died. I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in her eyes, as the scene played out before her eyes, once again. A shudder passed through her small frame as she considered, for the first time, how many of her dreams about death could have been real? A vision, not a dream.

A few minutes crawled by in silence, and then Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Okay. Do you have many dreams like this one?"

Savannah eyed him warily as she answered. "Yes… Every few weeks or so, I will have a vivid dream about someone dying. Sometimes more often if I am stressed out. I just thought… Well, everyone has strange dreams sometimes! Oh, God. Do you… do you think that they were all real?"

The last sentence came out as a whisper, and Savannah closed her eyes to the idea. The very idea! Oh, please, no, she begged internally.

Having no true compassionate answer readily available to him, Dumbledore remained silent. Unfortunately, his exceptional mind had already concluded that there was a strong likelihood that her dreams were visions, and as such, all based on true events. Or possible events. He eyed Severus casually, and waited for the dark man to speak.

As forthcoming as always, Severus remained silent.

Poppy stood up, and took Savannah's hand in her own. "Not to worry, dearie. We shall get to the bottom of this."

**Author's Note: So… what think you?  
Do not review, before I Jedi mind trick you. -devious grin-**


End file.
